thunder_meadfandomcom-20200213-history
Divine Philosopher
'Divine Philosopher' Becoming a Divine Philosopher : It is one thing to practice a religion it is another to master its lore and doctrine. A Divine Philosopher is not just a worshiper of his god he a guide to it followers. Acting as a preacher to his faith and a missionary for non believers. His knowledge of the Divine doctrine is unquestionable and he know a prover for any situation. To the armies of his faith his is both general and healer. 'ENTRY REQUIREMENTS' Skills: Knowledge (Religion) 5 ranks, Spellcraft 5 ranks. Feats:' Any metamagic feat.' Spell casting:' Able to spontaneously cast 1st-level spells, able to prepare and cast 2nd-level Divine Spells.' Special:' Class Feature Bardic Knowledge' Skill Ranks Per Level: 4 + Int modifier. 'Spell Power (Ex):' At 1st level, the Divine Philosopher choose 2 classes his caster level for all spells in these classes’ is increased by 1. It increases again at 4th, 7th, 10th, and 14th level. (to a maximum of +5). Once chosen they cannot be change. 'Bardic Knowledge (Ex):' This ability is identical to thebard class feature of the same name, and levels in this class stack with levels in any other class that grants a similar ability. 'Ministry (Ex):' When making a diplomacy check with Divine caster that does not worship your god you gain a bonus equal to your Divine Philosopher level. When making an Oratory Bardic Performance your levels in this class stack with levels of bard for determining your rounds and effects. 'Lore of the Faith (Ex):' Your understanding of your faith and it doctrine has reached new levels, and open insight into old abilities. Starting at 2nd level your levels in Divine Philosopher stack when determining divine powers. * Channel energy d6 per channel i.e. (3rd 2d6, 5th 3d6, 7th 4d6……) * Wild shape Uses per day, gain no new tiers (i.e. Beast shape II, Elemental body I, or Plant shape I) * Judgment Uses per day and level depended affects, gain no new judgments * Revelation Level dependent effect of revelations, gain no new revelation * Lay on hands Level dependent benefits Augmented Casting (Su): Starting at 3rd level, you can choose to sacrifice a spell or spell slot from one of your classes to apply the effect of a metamagic feat that you know to a spell cast using another class. (For instance, you could sacrifice an oracle slot to apply a metamagic effect to a cleric spell.) This sacrificed spell or slot is lost (just as if you had cast the spell) in addition to the spell you are actually casting. The level of the spell to be augmented can't exceed 1/2 your class level. For example, when you first gain this ability, you can only apply a metamagic effect to 1st-level spells. A 10th-level Divine Philosopher can affect spells of 5th level or lower. The level of the spell slot sacrificed must equal or exceed the spell level adjustment of the metamagic feat. To empower a spell, for example, you would have to spend a 2nd-level or higher spell. You can't use this ability to augment a spell already affected by a metamagic feat. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + 1/2 your class level. 'Sermon (Ex)' At 4th level you may add one Bardic Performance to your list, add your Bard and Divine Philosopher to determine if you qualify. You can select another at 6th, 8th, and 12th 'Bonus Metamagic Feat' At 5th level,9th level, again at 13th level you can select a bonus metamagic feat for which you meet the prerequisites. 'Paths of the prophet ' At 10th level the Divine Philosopher must chose one of two paths, one preaches to the masses while the other focuses on a group of champions to guide, Both spread her gods faith and ideals. While some chose to be a Charismatic leader other have the wisdom to know that the action of a few can shape the world. : Call to Flock (Ex):' '''Included in Thunder Mead Iconic Paths to power Guide 1 Paths of the Faithful : '''Devout Champions (Ex): '''Included in Thunder Mead Iconic Paths to power Guide 1 Paths of the Faithful 'Benediction of Champions(Ex): Divine Philosopher at 15th level can inspire tremendous heroism in himself and a number of allies ally within 60 feet. Her benediction affects either her Devout Champions or her Flock which ever was chosen at 10th level. '''Included in Thunder Mead Iconic Paths to power Guide 1 'Paths of the Faithful '